User talk:Duskullbone
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 17:51, November 30, 2009 What page.. ..did I erase? -- 17:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No idea of what you're talking about. Could you give me a link of my edit? -- 17:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You should press the sign button on your editing toolbar to sign properly. :P That way you also post a timestamp and not only your name. -- 21:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Very good job on all those pages. Keep it up! -- 23:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Captain Vas Captain Vas was helping the community. He was an admin. He became inactive. He wasn't a vandal and doesn't deserve to be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :What on earth makes you think Captain Vas is about to be blocked?!?-- 18:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) He deletes either spam articles or diabolically written articles.-- 21:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and he also said I was vandalising the site when I tagged Captain Vasectomy for speedy deletion and reverted the vandalism of a guy who'd redirected User:Captain Vas to Captain Vasectomy. Sorry, no.-- 21:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Evanf is new to wikis, like you. He doesn't understand what is vandalism yet. You shouldn't say somebody should be blocked just because someone else says so. You have to look into all sorts of factors. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, I had told Evanf that he was wrong. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's worth noting the mumbo jumbo in his MarioWiki talkpage. Moving on, why did you write User:MezzoDragon?-- 16:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think you may have left your account logged in by mistake. Ask Charitwo for a check user.-- 15:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) What you wrote on that one IP's talkpage... Was completely unacceptable. You swore at him, and acted just like a vandal. Next time, please inform the user politely to stop vandalizing the wiki, and that he will be blocked if he continues. If you swear at another user like that again, you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Easy Don't you know. Dear Duskullbone, It is easy if you were to create your own character what would it look like read the example